Interactive gaming systems can simulate various sports or physical activities, such as tennis, baseball, ping-pong, soccer, fishing, or playing a musical instrument. Such systems allow users (or players) to compete with “virtual opponents,” or simulate other sports/physical activities (e.g., fishing), in virtual playing fields displayed on televisions, and have gained popularity as entertainment and/or training means. Although visual and audio cues are typically employed to inform the status of the contests, many such systems provide no haptic feedback—an essential component of many sports/physical activities—to the players. A need therefore exists in the art to incorporate haptic feedback in interactive gaming systems, so as to convey greater realism to the players.